Mission City (Episode)
Plot Hoover Dam Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Windblade, Seaspray, Ironhide, Prowl, Rollbar, and Heatwave would arrive at Hoover Dam, where Scattershot and Sector 7 await them. Scattershot then tells Optimus that he's trying to track Megatron, but cannot find him. Rollbar asks where his last known location, to which Scattershot mentions somewhere down the road, as in somewhere not far. Rollbar mentions that they are probably going to attack the closest population to them, to which Lennox mentions that it would be Mission City. Scattershot tells Sector Seven that they need to mobilize their forces. Simmons orders Sector 7 to mobilize. With their forces mobilized, Optimus orders everyone to roll out. The Nemesis On The Nemesis, Megatron, Sunstorm, Dreadwing, and Skyquake would arrive. Fallen Angel asks what the next phase in their plan. Megatron mentions that they are to return to the Earth, and attack any city at will. Soundwave suggests attacking Mission City, the largest city currently under The Nemesis' range. Megatron assembles Skyquake, Dreadwing, Blackout, Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm, Barricade, Fallen Angel, and a dozen Vehicons. Megatron orders Knockout to open a GroundBridge to Mission City. Mission City In Mission City, The Decepticons begin to attack. Dreadwing fires upon some humans, incinerating them. The Autobots and the Military would arrive and begin to attack the Decepticons. As Megatron retreats to the top of a building, Skyquake engages in a Dogfight with Windblade and Seaspray. The dogfight ends when Seaspray shoots Skyquake, and Windblade slices off his wings, causing him to fall to the ground Below. Megatron then shoots down Seaspray, and Windblade catches him. Dreadwing fires upon Prowl, who drives through the City's debris. Scattershot drives Dreadwing's attention away from Prowl, which gives Prowl enough time to assault Dreadwing. As Prowl shoots Dreadwing, Dreadwing grabs him and tosses him aside. Before Dreadwing could turn his focus on Scattershot, Scattershot impales Dreadwing with the Knightus Bane. Dreadwing falls dead, and Prowl thanks Scattershot. Angered, Megatron leaps from the building and attempts to smash Scattershot, only for Prowl to get in the way. Megatron begins to rip Prowl to pieces, until Optimus engages in Megatron. As Megatron and Optimus begin to fight, Heatwave picks up and drives Prowl to safety. Rollbar and Ironhide begin to fight Blackout. Captain Lennox and his squad begins to fire upon the Vehicons and the Seekers, killing majority of them. Sunstorm orders the seekers to take to the skies. Ultra Magnus grabs Barricade and tosses him aside as Bumblebee engages in a fist fight with Soundwave. As Bumblebee gains the upper hand over Soundwave, Bumblebee is sniped and injured by Fallen Angel. Scattershot reunites with Windblade and Seaspray. As Windblade tries to pinpoint Fallen Angel, she notices that the Seekers are about to go on a bombing run through the City streets. Windblade and Seaspray then take to the skies. Fallen Angel tries to pinpoint Scattershot, only for Scattershot to grab her and toss her off the side of the building. Fallen Angel once again takes to the skies, and joins Sunstorm, Thundercracker, and Skywarp. Scattershot then fires upon Fallen Angel and the Seekers. Skywarp teleports and begins to aim for Scattershot. Skywarp is shot down by Ultra Magnus. Skywarp then teleports back to The Nemesis. Thundercracker and Sunstorm fire upon Windblade and Seaspray, and the two are joined by Fallen Angel. Scattershot manages to shoot Fallen Angel down, though she is grabbed by Blackout. Seaspray and Windblade continue their dogfight with Sunstorm and Thundercracker, until Thundercracker sends a sonic boom, knocking Windblade out of the sky. Scattershot transforms into a jet and begins to chase Thundercracker and Sunstorm, eventually shooting them down. Before they could hit the ground, the two seekers are saved by Soundwave, who opens a GroundBridge back to The Nemesis. Soundwave is knocked unconscious by Ultra Magnus. The soldiers overpower Blackout, who retreats with Fallen Angel. Megatron orders his soldiers to stay, as Optimus manages to punch Megatron in the face. Megatron then unleashes the power of the AllSpark upon Optimus, causing Optimus to fall to the ground. Scattershot then sneds Megatron flying and gets in a fist fight with him, causing the AllSpark to fall out of Megatron's hands. The AllSpark lands on the ground, and is picked up by Samuel Witwicky, who was brought to the battle by Ratchet, who has come to do some repairs on Bumblebee and Prowl. Rollbar hands Prowl to Ratchet, before joining the others in firing upon Megatron. In the skies, Scattershot and Megatron deliver punches to each other. Both eventually land on the ground. Both manage to pry each other apart, and Megatron begins to realize that he is surrounded by everyone. Scattershot grabs the AllSpark from Sam's hands. Scattershot threatens to destroy the AllSpark, even if it means having to sacrifice his own spark to destroy it. Megatron doesn't buy Scattershot's bluff. Scattershot then opens his spark chamber and begins to transfer the AllSpark's energies into his spark chamber, causing him great and utter pain. Megatron then blasts Ultra Magnus, allowing Soundwave to escape. Megatron and Soundwave then flee, and Windblade tells someone to stop the transference. Optimus then grabs the AllSpark and rips it out of Scattershot's chest. Scattershot recovers from the transference, and thanks Optimus for saving his life. Optimus hands the AllSpark to Scattershot and tells him that he was willing to sacrifice himself to defeat Megatron, and therefore, has earned his right to Steward the AllSpark. Scattershot thanks Optimus, and Optimus mentions that they'll have to clean up the damaged City. Director Simmons mentions that Sector 7 will work on cleaning it up, and Optimus orders all present Autobots to return to base. The Ark Upon returning to The Ark, Scattershot tells Optimus that with the Decepticons back online, humanity will be in clear and present danger. Optimus mentions that they'll defend Earth from the Decepticons, telling Scattershot that Earth is their new home. Optimus sees that all Autobots are back online, and orders them all to blend in with humanity. The Nemesis II Megatron tells Soundwave to set the Nemesis course for Cybertron. Soundwave asks to why, and Megatron mentions that they'll need more muscle. Soundwave sets course for Cybertron. Upon return to Cybertron, Megatron orders Soundwave to land on the planets' surface. Upon travelling Cybertron's barren wastelands, he is contacted by Fallen Angel, who tells him that there is energy coming from Kaon. Megatron flies to Kaon and is reunited with Shockwave, The Insecticons, the Combaticons, the Constructicons, the Predacons, and the Terrorcons. Megatron then orders them to return with him to Earth. America Back on Earth, Scattershot and Optimus Prime enter a meeting with the U.S. Government, within a bunker in New Mexico. The President tells both Autobots that they have decided to make a new deal with the Autobots. By forming a co-op team between the Military and the Autobots. Scattershot asks to what it is, and the President mentions that it is called the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty Initiative, or N.E.S.T. Initiative for short. Scattershot asks where they begin, and Optimus tells Scattershot immediately. Featured Characters * Optimus Prime * Scattershot * Ultra Magnus * Bumblebee * Windblade * Seaspray * Ironhide * Prowl * Rollbar * Heatwave * Ratchet * Megatron * Sunstorm * Dreadwing * Skyquake * Fallen Angel * Barricade * Blackout * Soundwave * Thundercracker * Skywarp * Knockout * Vehicons * The Combaticons * The Constructicons * The Predacons * The Terrorcons * The Insecticons * Shockwave * Director Simmons * Captain Lennox * Santos * Fig * Robert Epps * Captain Braddock * Samuel Witwicky * Director Simmons * P.o.t.U.S. Episode Casualty * Skyquake * Dreadwing * Several Vehicons * Mission City Citizens Notes * Based off the final Battle from Transformers (2007). * Differences from film: ** Jazz, Starscream, Frenzy, Brawl, and Bonecrusher absent ** Scattershot, Rollbar, Heatwave, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, Windblade, Seaspray, Dreadwing, Skyquake, Sunstorm, Fallen Angel, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Barricade, and Santos added to the battle. Soundtrack "What I've Done" by Linkin Park "Transformers" by Linkin Park "Transformers" by Black Math